


Twenty Minutes

by Sholio



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio
Summary: .... so make the most of it.





	Twenty Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).

"11:30 for Ms. Potts," and Jeri strides past Pepper's protesting PA and closes the office door behind her.

Pepper is already rising, half laughing, half annoyed. "You know how to make an entrance," she says. "I do have an 11:30, you know."

"They'll keep," and Jeri sweeps a hand across the desk, scattering papers.

Pepper's tongue touches her teeth, pale pink against red lips. "You're picking those up."

"Make me."

"My 11:50 can't reschedule."

"Twenty minutes, then." 

And Pepper laughs, really laughs, as Jeri throws her onto the desk, and her long legs wrap around Jeri's waist.


End file.
